


Rawr

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [19]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader, clint x nat
Series: Season of Love [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 5





	Rawr

“Halloweeeeeeeen is coming, mommy!” Hope giggled as she came in from spending a couple hours with Nat and Clint. She hadn’t felt that good the week before, and as soon as she was back to herself, she was requesting Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint. Of course they agreed. They were her favorite people aside from you and Thor. So, when they were on missions with the others, it was a tough job keeping her distracted. 

You chuckled. “It is? I had no idea!” You said playfully. “Do you have an idea what you wanna be this year?” She didn’t tell you what she wanted the year before, simply shrugging. You hoped this would be the first year that she really got into the holiday. 

She scrunched her nose as she thought. “Can I think about it?” She asked, getting that phrase from you. You’d said it to Nat a few times when she was nearby.

Nat laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “Let me know what you’re going to be.” She told her. 

“You’re gonna dress up, too, right?” Hope gasped, looking up at her. “Pretty please!” She put her little hands together, holding them up as she stuck out her bottom lip. It was made more effective by the pigtails Nat had put her hair in. “Pleeeeeease Aunt Nat?” 

She smirked. “Your dad taught you that look, didn’t he?” She said playfully. “I’ll see what I can do.” Nat tapped her nose gently. “Bye, princess. Bye, Y/N.” She waved as she stood up straight. 

Hope moved over to climb up on the couch with you. “Where’s Calder and Daddy?” She tilted her head, curious. 

“Daddy took Calder to see Uncle Tony for a little bit. Calder was getting antsy, and you know Uncle Tony has the best toys.” You grinned. At 14 months old, your son wanted to touch everything. And he had an eye for anything that lit up. Hence Thor bringing the toddler to Tony’s lab. 

“That’s boring.” She mused. “Can we watch a movie?” 

* * *

It was finally Halloween, and Hope was ready to let everyone see her costume. She said it was the ‘biggest secret’, so only you and Thor could know. The others tried to get hints, but she was stubborn. You were slightly worried for her teenage years if you were being honest. 

“I’m ready!” Came Hope’s voice as she ran ahead of you to greet her family. Calder did his best to keep up with his big sister, making you chuckle. “Hi, Aunt Nat! I’m you!” She beamed up at Nat (who was dressed up as a Jedi). 

Nat teared up, crouching. “Out off all the princesses you could have been, or cute animals, or  _ anyone,  _ you chose me?” She hugged Hope happily. “You’re so sweet.”

Hope hugged her back. “I’m a princess every day, silly!” She giggled. “And you fight the bad guys!” 

“That is true. You are a princess.” She agreed as she let her go to hug Calder. “Aren’t you the cutest little dragon?” 

“Rawr!” He did his best impression of a dragon. It was one of the cutest things ever. He giggled a moment later, unable to remain ‘serious’ for long. 

You had dressed up as a simple witch, and Thor just wore his usual clothing from Asgard. Clint was the only other adult to dress up- as Robin Hood. “Can we get to the fun part of Halloween? Trick or treating!” Clint grinned, looking like a big kid. 

Nat snorted. “I’m gonna have to buy him candy after tonight. The kids are gonna get a ton and he’s gonna feel so left out.” She patted his cheek teasing him playfully. 

“Well, he can have Calder’s candy that he can’t have yet.” You shrugged. “Hope will have more than enough. We don’t need her getting his spare.” Hell, there was a year when you were a kid that your candy lasted from Halloween until Easter. 

* * *

Both Hope and Calder had fallen asleep on the way home from trick or treating. You had their little buckets, Thor had Hope, and Clint had Calder. Everyone had thought they were just the cutest, and you’d taken your share of pictures of them. “I’ll go through their candy tonight and bring you the extra tomorrow.” You said playfully to Clint. 

He grinned at that. “Why, thank you.” He said as loud as he dared, not wanting to wake Calder. It was just a couple blocks more until the car, so he was hoping that he stayed asleep that whole time. 

* * *

Once both kids were tucked in (still wearing their costumes), you were dumped all of their candy on your bed to start going through. You started a little pile off to the side for the man-child that you adored, Clint, and then a pile for each kid. Thor watched you happily from the doorway, a look of pure love on his face. “Can I get you a drink, my love?” He offered softly. 

You smiled up at him. “Water, please?” You went back to your sorting as he nodded and left.


End file.
